


Prom Night

by liamthebastard



Series: That One Human AU [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, The promised prom fic, uncreative title is uncreative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamthebastard/pseuds/liamthebastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean didn't really have a desire to go to prom, but Cas... Cas did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom Night

Dean scowled, tugging at his bowtie with an irritated jerk. Sam shot him a bitch face, telling him to stop, which he did, but not happily. 

“Just relax, Dean. Wearing a tux isn’t going to kill you,” Sam said, straightening his flower-thing, the male counterpart to the corsage that he’d picked up at the supermarket. Dean only glared at his baby brother.

“Easy for you to say, you’re not the one taking a guy to prom,” Dean shot back, his nerves showing. While he and Cas hadn’t tried to hide their relationship, they weren’t exactly flaunting it either. Kansas might not be the Deep South, but even in the Midwest you could run into bigots. 

So Dean had been careful. He and Cas weren’t exactly on people’s radar at school, so they’d just kept their heads down and held hands underneath the table. And when posters had gone up for prom, Cas had pretended he didn’t care, but Dean had seen how Cas would look at the posters with this wistful, half-sad look on his face, and how was Dean supposed to resist that? Dean would be damned if he let a bunch of potential assholes get in the way of making Cas smile. 

Sam’s face softened a bit, and he clapped a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “It’ll be fine, Dean.” Dean shrugged the hand off after a moment, giving his baby brother a grateful smile. 

“It won’t be fine if I don’t pick Cas up soon,” Dean smirked. Sam laughed, giving a nod. He and Jess were taking a limo, but when a spot for Dean and Cas had been offered, Dean had laughed. As if anything but the Impala would get to take them to prom. 

Bobby, thankfully, wasn’t insisting on pictures of them all, so Dean was free to just get into the Impala and go pick up Cas. Chuck pretended to give him a hard glare, but then just laughed and told them to have fun and not worry about curfew. Gabe had opened his mouth to say something –why the dick couldn’t stay at college with his other brothers and leave Cas alone, Dean would never know– but Cas had hustled them out and into the car. 

As Dean started the car, Cas slumped back into his seat in relief. “One of these days, I’m actually going to kill Gabe,” Cas said. Dean grinned, glancing over at his boyfriend, taking in his appearance fully for the first time that evening. 

He took Cas’s hand in his, and lifted it gently to his lips. “Sure you will,” Dean agreed, both of them knowing Cas was too kind to actually kill Gabe. Beat him up, maybe, but not murder him. 

Cas gave a halfhearted smile. “Are you- are you certain you want to do this? It isn’t necessary, and if you’d rather, we could just go to dinner. I don’t want to cause trouble for us, and people might–”

“People might talk, yeah. But screw them. Cas, you’re all dressed up, and I want to show you off to everyone. We’re gonna be fine,” Dean said, keeping hold of Cas’s hand while he drove. They pulled up at the hotel the school had booked for the event and parked quickly. 

By the time Dean had retrieved the flower pins from the backseat, Cas was standing outside the Impala with a slightly nervous smile. Dean pulled the little plastic box from behind his back, he’d had to custom-order a set that had two pins instead of one pin and one corsage. 

“You got boutonnieres?” Cas asked gleefully, his smile bursting onto his face full blast. So _that’s_ what those damn things were called. Dean nodded, pulling out one and resting the box on the Impala’s trunk while he clumsily pinned it to Cas’s lapel. Cas grinned, taking the other and pinning it expertly onto Dean’s tux. 

“Ready?” Dean asked, smoothing his suit anxiously. Cas nodded, and caught his hand. Already his boyfriend was vibrating in excitement, and they weren’t even in the building yet. 

The couple walked into the building and headed to the ballroom –seriously, that was what it said on the sign–, where they could hear the music pounding. The moment they opened the doors, Cas turned to Dean and kissed him square on the mouth before pulling back with a grin. When Dean raised an eyebrow, Cas shrugged.

“If we’re going to do this, we might as well do it all the way,” Cas said. Dean looked around, and the few who had turned when the door opened just smiled or shrugged, not caring what the two did. This bolstered Dean’s courage, and he tugged Cas towards the dance floor.

“Dean, you _know_ I can’t dance,” Cas insisted, putting up a token effort of resistance. Dean smirked, tugging Cas closer to him as the song moved from some fast-paced dubstep to a slower ballad. 

“We might as well do it all the way,” Dean murmured, wrapping his arm around Cas’s waist and leading him in a turn. 

Cas laughed, moving closer to Dean and resting his head on the taller boy’s shoulder. They stepped into a sort of trance, as the room of teenagers melted away until they were all that was left, just the two of them, swaying gently together. 

The song ended, but they held still for a moment, arms still wrapped around each other in the moment of silence that occurred before the beginning of the next song. Dean ducked down, pressing a gentle kiss to Cas’s upturned lips. The next song started up, but it was some bubblegum pop crap, not the slow song Dean had been hoping for, so they stepped to the side, grabbing some punch on their way. 

A couple of Cas’s friends spotted them, and came over to chat for a few minutes. Dean mostly kept quiet, grinning now and then and tossing in a few jokes, but was content to watch Cas smile and laugh in the half-light of the prom. 

During a lull in the conversation, Dean heard an unfortunately familiar voice approaching. 

“Can you _believe_ it? The school, just letting a couple faggots come to prom. There are _people_ here, good people!” Naomi was saying, deliberately speaking louder than necessary as she walked by so that Cas and Dean would hear. Cas’s smile dropped from his face, and Dean could feel anger boiling in his stomach. 

“I’ll be right back,” Dean murmured, patting Cas’s hand gently, ignoring his boyfriend’s protest. 

“Be careful, Dean,” Balthazar warned, taking a swig of his –probably spiked– punch. “She’s got Dick on her arm tonight. You know what that asshole’s like.”

Dean nodded his thanks to Balthazar, even if the guy was constantly hitting on Cas, he was alright, and then crossed quickly to where Naomi was standing with her date standing behind her. Dick wasn’t very big, but he made up for it with sheer nastiness. And a pretty wicked right hook. 

But Dean wasn’t putting up with their issues screwing up Cas’s evening, and he could just by looking at them they weren’t going to stop at one comment. If he didn’t put a stop to it now, they’d ruin Cas’s whole night. 

“Naomi, Dick,” Dean said by greeting. Naomi gave him a condescending smile, and Dick simply grinned with malice. 

“Winchester,” Naomi said, pouring extra syrupy disdain into her voice.

“I’m not gonna beat around the bush, you leave me and my boyfriend alone or you’ll regret it,” Dean said, his voice pitched low. Naomi raised her eyebrows and looked like she was going to argue until she looked up from her disgusted scan of Dean’s body to see the fury in his eyes.

She froze, clearly frightened, and gave a nod. Dick took a step forward, but Naomi got her composure back, and held him back with a hand. Dean gave them both a hard look before he turned on his heel and went back to where Cas was standing. 

He slid an arm around Cas’s waist, kissing him lightly on the temple. Cas turned from his conversation with Balthazar, focusing his attention completely on Dean. “Did it go all right?” Cas asked quietly, staring up at him somberly. 

“It went fine, angel, don’t worry about it,” Dean soothed. 

“You don’t always have to fight my battles, Dean,” Cas reprimanded softly, placing his hand on Dean’s cheek. Dean leaned into the touch, closing his eyes and sighing. 

“No, but when it’s _our_ battles, I’m not going to shy away,” Dean replied. Cas looked like he was going to argue back, but Dean swooped down and kissed him before Cas could make another sound. “Now, c’mon, let’s have some fun.” 

He tugged Cas towards the center of the room, into the crush of bodies, and pulled until they were flush against each other. At first Cas was clumsy, a little awkward in his own body, but the more he and Dean danced, the more fluid his motions became, until soon they were both giving themselves over to the music and lights, letting themselves be moved by the sound instead of their own thoughts. 

The rest of the evening passed in a rush of lame photographs, courtesy of Jess, watery punch, and really bad music. By the time the DJ announced the last song of the night, Dean and Cas had both abandoned their coats, and Dean his bowtie, while Cas kept his tie on. 

The song started, slow and sweet, as Dean was moving Cas to the floor. They didn’t even keep up a pretense of dancing; opting instead to wrap their arms tight around each other and sway, foreheads pressed together, breath mingling. 

“Dean…” Cas said on an exhale. Dean opened his eyes, staring straight into those blue eyes he’d known for the better part of his life. Now those eyes were sparkling with something, something new and exciting. 

“Yeah?” Dean asked, equally quiet. The song poured around them, insulating them from everything else.

“I don’t have to be home until tomorrow,” Cas said leadingly.

“And…?” Dean replied, a little bit of excitement beginning to stir in his stomach. 

“And we’re in a hotel.” Cas’s voice was still gentle, but it was clear he wanted Dean to catch on. But Dean didn’t know where he was going. 

“Yeah, yeah we are,” Dean said. He could feel hope coiling around the excitement in his stomach, but he didn’t know whether or not to trust it. Cas’s eyes danced, a promise shining in there somewhere, but what he was promising Dean couldn’t know. 

“We should get a room,” Cas said bluntly. The song ended right then, snapping them both out of their trance. Dean straightened and Cas let his hands fall from where they’d been clasped behind Dean’s neck. But they didn’t step apart. 

Dean stared down at Cas, certain he’d misheard. “Are- are you sure?” he stammered. Cas nodded, face solemn and eyes bright. He was open, vulnerable, completely at Dean’s mercy. Dean immediately brought him into his arms, pulling Cas tight to his chest, and then pushing him away just far enough that he could catch his boyfriend’s lips in a fierce kiss. 

Cas seemed nervous for a moment, but quickly melted, letting Dean’s mouth ply his open, letting Dean seek, feel, taste, and Dean once again marveled that someone as good as Cas was his. Dean broke this kiss a moment later, breathing heavily.

“Okay. Let’s get a room,” he panted, loving how Cas’s eyes lit up and the smile on his face grew infinitely wider. This time, Cas leaned up and kissed him, a quick, butterfly brushing of lips before he darted away. 

“I love you, Dean Winchester.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so in this AU Jess is the same age as Dean, making her, Dean and Cas all juniors during this fic. She took Sam, a sophomore, to prom as her date. Unfortunately, they break up when Jess goes to college, but Sam meets Amelia that same year so it's okay. Basically, I said I was going to do a prom fic, and it looks like I'm also going to do a first time fic. Keep an eye out!


End file.
